In this application for the UCLA Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU), we have proposed a marked restructuring and reorganization of the CNRU to enhance nutrition and cancer research at UCLA. The CNRU has as its mission the promotion of new knowledge in human nutrition as it relates to the prevention and treatment of cancer. The complex interdisciplinary nature of cancer and nutrition research makes it necessary to focus the talents of many investigators in relevant basic sciences, clinical disciplines, and the behavioral sciences on important problems. The UCLA CNRU plans to be a visible forum promoting such interactions within one of the richest research environments in the nation. This reorganized multicampus unit will now have cores at the UCLA Center for the Health Sciences, Cedars- Sinai Medical Center and Harbor-UCLA Medical Center. Strong relationships with the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center and its Division of Cancer Control have been developed to aid in promoting multidisciplinary clinical nutrition studies in cancer prevention and control. Junior investigators will be attracted into cancer and nutrition research through the provision of core laboratory services in stable isotope methodology, vitamin and trace element analyses, and biostatistical services. Recognizing the importance of developing a Dietary Core for the CNRU, a developmental core has been proposed with the Statistical Coordinating Unit Core to develop an updated nutrient data base which eliminates manual food coding. The education of medical students, physicians and allied health personnel in nutrition and cancer, and the enrichment programs of the CNRU will be provided through a separate Nutrition Education Core. In order to attract new young investigators into the CNRU to play key roles in helping achieve the future development of the CNRU, a Pilot/Feasibility Grant Program and a New Investigator Award Program are proposed.